warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Prova Vandal
| elemental damage = 48.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 1.5 | attack rate = 1.0 | jump physical damage = | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = 96.0 | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = 96.0 | slam radius = 3.0 | slide physical damage = | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = 144.0 | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = 192.0 | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = 1 | cleave radius = 0.25 | conclave = 20 | polarities = | stancemod = Sundering Weave | stance = | notes = }} The is the Vandal version of the Prova melee weapon, offering greater damage and status chance than the standard version. Originally a potential reward for The Gradivus Dilemma, it was later offered as a reward for getting at least 48 points in a single mission in the Operation Breeding Grounds event. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Third highest elemental damage of any melee weapon, after the Karyst and Serro. *Innate damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machine enemies. **Electric is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Guaranteed proc on Ground Slam. **With the Machete stance Sundering Weave, which has two combos utilizing knockdown / ground slams, it becomes a highly effective radial stun. *Good status chance. Disadvantages: *Slightly slower than average attack speed. * damage suffers reduction versus Alloy Armor. * Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Low critical chance. Comparisons *Compared to the standard Prova: **Greater damage. **Greater Status chance. Acquisition *This weapon was able to be obtained by gaining at least 48 points in a single mission in the Operation Breeding Grounds event. *The Prova Vandal can be purchased from Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Relay for and . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. Notes *The Prova Vandal has one of the highest damage reduction on blocking of all melee weapons, capable of reducing 85% of incoming damage from the front. Tips *Priority of damage can be changed by using an Electric Damage Mod (Shocking Touch / Focus Energy / Voltaic Strike) allowing you to combine elemental damage without hindrance. Trivia *The Prova Vandal was one of two melee weapon rewards for The Gradivus Dilemma, the other being the Machete Wraith. This would have been obtained by fighting 25 battles on any side during The Gradivus Dilemma and if the Corpus had won. As the Grineer won, players got the Machete Wraith instead. **Although it was never distributed in the game at the time, information about it existed in the Codex. *Prova Vandal is the first Vandal melee weapon to be released. *As with all Vandal weapons, only the energy color can be changed. Other colors may be selected, but will not show on the weapon, unless said weapon possesses a skin. Media Prova_vandal.png|Prova Vandal ProvaVandalCodex.png|Prova Vandal in Codex Warframe0187.jpg|The Prova Vandal 2014-06-20_00001.jpg Warframe0043.jpg|Nemesis Nyx with a Prova Vandal A Gay Guy Reviews Prova Vandal, Poking & Prodding Skins DazzleProva.png|Shock Camo Prova See Also *Prova, the original counterpart of this weapon. *The Gradivus Dilemma, which originally offered this weapon as a reward. *Operation Breeding Grounds, which awarded this weapon. *Lecta, Electricity based whip. *Plasma Sword, Electricity based sword. *Serro, Electricity based polearm. _ru:Прова_Вандал fr:Prova Vandal Category:Long Melee Weapons Category:Vandal Category:Melee Weapons Category:Corpus Category:Update 13 Category:Machete Category:Electricity Damage Category:Event Reward Category:Weapons Category:Baro Ki'Teer Offering